Kiss the pain away
by Meme-Ann
Summary: When Connie's mother gets violent, there's only one person who can kiss the pain away. My first Connie Guy fic in a while. One shot.


I don't own Connie and Guy.

It's 2:00 AM on a Thursday night. It's also mid January and snowing. I'm standing on the porch without a jacket, shaking in the Minnesota chill. I'm not sure how I found my way here in the pitch black of night, other then my legs knew the way from memory. The simple repetition of leaving my house and coming here. I know I wasn't thinking when I ran out the front door, I was just fleeing.

I should be tucked warm in my bed, with visions of Johnny Depp, playing in my head, but I'm not. I'm standing here in the butter cold, shivering My body is freezing, but my mind is too far off somewhere else to notice. My brain is still laying, safe and cozy, under the comforter. Nestled on the pillow and lost in peaceful dreams.

I had to get to get out of that house. I had to get away from that woman. That woman who'd hurt me more times then I cared to count. That woman, who had the nerve to call herself family. I hate her. I wish she'd just go back jail and stay there. My life was so good when she was there. I was happy.

"I need you." I say when my boyfriend comes to the rusty screen door of his house.

Guy rubs the sleep from his tired eyes and yawns. "What's the matter, baby?" He asks.

I cast my eyes down, and bite my trembling lip, "I need you to hold me."

I hear the door squeak, as he opens it, followed by his stocking feet on the creaky wood planks of the porch. Strong arms wrap tightly around me and I'm pulled into the house, still quivering. I feel myself lifted into the air and lowered again onto the couch.

"You're shaking." He whispers, draping a blanket over my shoulders. "Why aren't you wearing a coat, Cons? You'll catch pneumonia."

I frown, scooting closer to him. "I didn't even notice. I think I just forgot."

He nods, resting his chin on my head and pulling me against his chest. His hand runs down back and I wince. I wasn't going to tell him, but now I know he's going to ask.

As if on cue he shifts to make me look him in the eyes. "What was that, Cons?"

"What was what?" I force a smile and kiss his lips.

Guy turns his head faintly breaking the kiss. "Constance Anastacia Moreau…"

I feel warm tears begin to trickle down my icy cheeks, as he turns me in his lap. His strong hands lift the back of my tee-shirt as I bite hard on my bottom lip. I the salty, metallic taste of blood, trickles past my teeth, as his fingers, gently trace the bruise on the small of my back. His touch has never until now caused me pain. His skin on mine has always just taken all the hurt right away.

"God, Connie what happened? Where did you get this?"

I could say it happened on the ice, in our game against St. Mary's last week. Or I backed into a doorknob by mistake. But I've never been able to lie to him. Even when I try, he can see right through me. He always knows what I'm thinking. "I… dropped her favorite coffee mug. I was just trying to put the dishes away. She came home from the Tavern and saw the pieces in the trash.."

Guy runs a hand through his still, sleep tussled hair, his fair eyebrows knit. "Cons, did your mom do this?"

I swallow hard, and nod as he continues to tenderly touch my battered flesh. It stings, but I can't cry out, I can't tell him that it hurts. I don't have to say anything anyway, he knows. He knows me inside and out.  
"What did she do, Connie?"

I feel my eyes well, as I blink feverishly, fighting back the tears. I won't let her do this to me. I won't let her win. I will not cry. "I was sleeping, you came into my room yelling. I woke up and she…" I turn my hand over and unclench my fists, for the first time showing him the wound on my left palm. The blood is drying making them appear all the more gruesome. "She dragged a piece of the cup over palm, I screamed and she shoved me into the wall. I think that's where the black and blue came from."

"We need to tell someone, baby. My parents, Coach Orion, Bombay, hell even Jan. No-one hurts the girl, I love. We've gotta do something."

"I'm fine, Guy, really. It'll heal. I've been bruised before. Don't worry about it, okay?"

The subtle gray of him eyes, lulls me into submission, every time. I don't know why I even bother to object anymore. I can never say no to him, to his eyes, when he looks at me with so much love. Move love then I've ever known.

The tears spill down my cheeks now, flowing like a river. I'm not one to cry, at least not in front of people. But with Guy, I feel so safe. His arms wrap tighter around me, pulling me close. His lips just above my ear, whispering soft gentle I love yous Calming me, and taking my fear and pain away. 


End file.
